Marek's Story
by TheStrangePerson
Summary: What happened in the life of Marek. Also a character in the story by thundersflame: It Begins
1. Young Marek

"Marek, sweetie, why don't you go and play outside?" said a kind looking woman. "But, Mommy! I don't even have my own pokemon!" said a small girl with a Scottish accent. She looked to be about five years of age with red hair and green eyes. "Well," answered her mother, "go and see your father. He said he had a surprise for you." The little girl's eyes glittered with happiness. She raced to her father's gym and jumped into his arms. "Daddy! Mommy said you had a surprise for me!" cried the girl. "Indeed I do, sweetie." said her father, smiling as he took out a pokeball. He threw the ball and a jet of red light burst forth and began to take form. A few seconds later, a young vulpix stood there. "Oohh! Daddy! He's so cute!" cried Marek, racing towards it. The vulpix saw her coming and jumped on her, wrestling playfully with her. The vulpix finally surrendered and allowed Marek to stroke him gently on the head. "What's his name, Daddy?" asked Marek. "I wanted you to name him, Marek, seeing as he's yours now." Said Marek's father, smiling. "Ooh! Really? He's all mine?" asked Marek with uncontrollable glee. "Of course. He's all yours from now on." Answered her father, smiling at the antics of the now inseparable pair. "I think I'll call him Toomin" said Marek happily.


	2. Grown up

"Marek, sweetie, why don't you go and play outside?" said a kind looking woman. "But, Mommy! I don't even have my own pokemon!" Said a small girl with a Scottish accent. She looked to be about five years of age with red hair and green eyes. "Well," answered her mother, "go and see your father. He said he had a surprise for you." The little girl's eyes glittered with happiness. She raced to her father's gym and jumped into his arms. "Daddy! Mommy said you had a surprise for me!" Cried the girl. "Indeed I do, sweetie." Said her father, smiling as he took out a pokeball. He threw the ball and a jet of red light burst forth and began to take form. A few seconds later, a young vulpix stood there. "Oohh! Daddy! He's so cute!" Cried Marek, racing towards it. The vulpix saw her coming and jumped on her, wrestling playfully with her. The vulpix finally surrendered and allowed Marek to stroke him gently on the head. "What's his name, Daddy?" asked Marek. "I wanted you to name him, Marek, seeing as he's yours now." Said Marek's father, smiling. "Ooh! Really? He's all mine?" Asked Marek with uncontrollable glee. "Of course. He's all yours from now on." Answered her father, smiling at the antics of the now inseparable pair. "I think I'll call him Toomin." said Marek happily.

**( I know the last chapter was short… I'll post again soon…)**

"Toomin! Fire spin! NOW!" Yelled a girl with a Scottish accent. She was wearing a green tank top, blue shorts, and dark blue boots. She looked to be fourteen years old. "Vul" answered a vulpix standing nearby. A huge flame built up in his mouth and shot toward his opponent, a bulbasaur. The powerful column of flame lanced toward the bulbasaur and slammed full force into him, knocking him out cold. "And the winner is Marek with her vulpix Toomin from City!" Cried the announcer.

"Great battle James!" Said Marek, holding out her hand. "You too!" said James, accepting the handshake. "Do you know where the Center is?" James asked, looking concerned. "Just over there, I think." Said Marek, pointing.

"Paging Marek. There is a letter for you at the front desk." Said a bored voice over the loudspeaker a few minutes later. Marek went to the front desk to pick up her letter. It was an invitation to the Battle Tower! "Wow! The Battle Tower! Can you believe it, Toomin?" Cried Marek, looking down at her vulpix. "It seems that all our hard work has paid off at last." Marek and Toomin quickly grabbed their supplies and started off. Marek grabbed her trusty walking cane from its stand by the door. This cane was about as thick as a finger with a simple curve for the handle. It was dark green and had a black tip on the end.

As they walked down the road, huge, dark clouds started to form in the distance. As the day wore on, a few drops of rain began to drip down. "Oh, great." Complained Marek. A few minutes later, Toomin and Marek were soaked to the skin as they huddled miserably under a slight overhang of rocks and plants. "I guess we'll just have to wait this one out, Toomin." Sighed Marek, poking moodily at the ground with her cane. "Vulpix." Replied Toomin, settling down to nap. "Good idea, Toomin." Said Marek with a slight chuckle in her voice. All of a sudden, a loud rumbling was heard, and the hill collapsed on them!

**(I hope you liked the cliffhanger ending of the last chapter ((Laughs maniacally in sheer evilness)) :cough, cough; shifty eyes: **


End file.
